1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computerized sewing machine, comprising first means for controlling, on the one hand, alternating axial movement of a sewing needle with a view to making it penetrate into a material to be sewn, and, on the other hand, a loop pick-up device adapted to co-operate with this needle with a view to achieving the formation of a sewing stitch second means for controlling relative displacement of the needle and the material in two orthogonal directions, with a specific amplitude in each direction, at least one electronic memory in which computerized sewing instructions are stored, these instructions corresponding to a plurality of different designs or patterns and being adapted to be read selectively and sequentially to achieve control of said second means, first units for selection of said designs or patterns, a microprocessor adapted to read from the memory sewing instructions corresponding to a design or pattern selected by said first units so as to control as a result, the second means to thus obtain the sewing of the design or pattern selected on said material, a machine in which at least some of the designs or patterns capable of being sewn are formed by letters or signs belonging to at least two alphabets of different types, second units enabling alternate choice of the one or the other alphabet for sewing any letter or sign capable of being selected by the first units.